Final Death
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Ok heres the story, Hermoine has found an ancient text with the ritual of Final Death, the way that Harry can finally defeat Voldemort. The first chapter is just an preview of a little bit of background and where they started. Please read and review. --


**Final Death**

Chapter One: Prologue

"I got it." Those three words were said three weeks ago, and changed the life of four students from Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry forever. Hermoine Granger yelled those fateful words that night, and it sent the four students on a whirlwind tour of the states, and the world in search of ingredients and spells. She had found the one thing that would finally help Harry defeat Voldemort, the spell of final death. She had found the spell in an ancient text in the restricted section of the library. They had been going for the last three weeks non stop and were now in Moscow looking up an ancient text on the Russian Witches that had been using the potion to take out one of the crazy czars of all times. The witches had worked with the mad monk Rasputin, who wasn't either mad or a monk, but one of the most powerful wizards in Russian history. They were easily talking with the Russian ministry, because of a spell that they had found at the Salem Institute for language translation.

"So what are you looking for at this time?" The Russian Minister asked in his thick Russian Accent.

"We have come looking for one of the ingredients that are needed for the Final Death spell. We are going after the most dangerous Dark Lord to grace the wizadring world. Voldemort. We need the plant, Machariant Casteractus, or Many Cactus. We hear that it is grown in your Siberian area. Is there someone that can show us the way to the area to go get it." Harry being the spokesperson for the group, asked with a smile. They had heard of the Cactus from a friend of theirs that had been studying up on the many plants that were needed for the potions, Neville Longbottom.

As they were chatting with the Russian Minister of Magic, Harry thought back to what brought them here in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

"Harry, I found the spell that you need to defeat Voldemort. But there is a problem. There is so many different spells and potions that we need to go and get the ingredients for, that it will take all summer of traveling around the world to get them." Hermoine showed Harry and Ron the page in the book that showed what was needed and where they had to go to find them.

* * *

**FINAL DEATH**

Mancherian Caceractus "Many Cactus" , Siberian Region of Russia, Rare

Living Death (Spell), Ancient Romanian Text, Rare (only one copy of the text left)

Bella Dona, Hogwart's Greenhouse, Common

Avabra Kadabra (Killing Curse) (Spell cast at the time of finishing the Final Death Potion.), Any Wizard, Common but needs Ministry permission to use in this way.

Fresh Vampire Blood (3 teaspoons dropped into the Final Death Potion right before bottling. Must come from a willing Vampire), Any Vampire, but must be willing to help, Very Rare to get a Vampire to agree to use there blood in this manner, but has been known to happen.

Basilisk Venom (1 cup), Any Basilisk Living or Dead, Rare in that it's hard to find one.

Miscrantious Conscaption (Spell), Albanian Scroll of Ancient Spells, Uncommon, need to get it from the Albanian Minister of Magic.

Piece of wood from the Salem Witch Burnings,if from befoe the trials, use one from another Witch trialor persecution,Salem Center (USA), Nearly impossible, only four known, but it is known that there are more pieces out there. The four are in Wizadring Museums and won't be able to be used.

Sliced Toad Stool, Eye of Newt, Frog Eye, Bat Wing, Bubertuber Puss, 1 pint of Blood from the potion brewer who has to be the one who is prophesized, Any well stocked Potion Masters Storeroom, Common except the blood, but it is common for who is making this potion.

* * *

"Well that seems to be the list of what we need and where to get it, I think that we can get most if not all of it over this summer. The one thing is, that it will take us all of next school year to make the potions and get the spells and rituals ready. Lucky for us that this is going to be our 7th year, and it can be done at night, in fact the spells need to be done at certain times of the year at night. By god Harry, I think we can do this." Hermoine was smiling as she hugged Harry and told him that they could do it.

This was found out with one week left in there 6th year, and they had to get permission from respective parents and the funding for there trip. They were able to get the permission and the funding easily. There parents went along with it as long as they were careful and didn't do anything stupid. The New Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley sent them off with full funding of the Ministry saying, "be good you three, get the stuff and get back here quickly. You have the full backing of the Ministry in this, just get it so that you can defeat Voldemort Harry. I am trusting you with my two youngest children Harry, take care of them and keep them safe." Arthur gave them a big hug, and an envelope with a note to the goblins of Gringotts, saying that they have permission to take out whatever money they need for there travels, and to set them up with a way to get more money out as they need it.

They spent the next week getting there school work and tests done, and then getting there supplies they needed for the beginning of there trip. While they were getting ready for the trip, they had said there good byes to there friends and family, and getting there Apparition licences that were given to them as special consideration.

A/N: Ok this is a story that I hope that will go through what happens them through the summer and Ginny's 6th and the trios 7th years. As always please read and review. —Donald

A/N 2: Yes I know that it seems that I put the same spell twice in there, but it is two different spells. Thank you. –Donald


End file.
